The Master Of Death
by Jacleni
Summary: They say the Master of Death must truely know Death. Of course, It wouldn't do for him to die. Harry dies, and returns to the HogWarts Express, just before his first year. Friendships will be made, and deepen, while old ones will never become.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR :)**

**A/n**: I hope this turns out okay. This is a challenge piece, challenged by reptilia28. I hope the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. The pairing for this story _WILL _Hermione/Harry. Enjoy, and feel free to comment.

* * *

Chapter One:

Harry groaned as he lifted his head.

"NEXT! DREW LAFTMEN" He heard a loud voice sound.

As Harry opened his eyes, he got an eyeful. White, and blue. Why in the seven seas was he in a waiting room? The last thing he remembered was putting on a hat, then going out to duel Voldemort. As his brain went more deeply into the subject, he heard his name called.

"NEXT! HARRY POTTER"

He got up, and went over to the desk in which a lady was calling out people's names.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said to the woman.

"Just go down the hall, the left one. The office your looking for is the third one down."

He thanked the lady, and made his way down the hallway. Once he made his way to the door, he knocked three times.

"Come in," a male voice called.

So, Harry opened the door. When Harry looked at the person in from of him, the man was wide-eyed. Harry looked at the nametag on his desk. Seeing as it said "ADAM ASHER", he guessed that was his name. Adam Asher pointed to the seat, so Harry toke that as a suggestion to sit down.

The man at the desk sighed. "So, how'd you die this time?"

"Wait. This time? I don't remember dying. Wait. I'm dead?" Harry asked the man in a confused tone.

"Mr. Potter. You've died at least ONCE every school year since you've first started Hogwarts. Then some, too. Remember your fifth birthday? That was the first time you DIED! It got WORST every single year! Of course, Fate has to go and heckle me!"

Mr. Asher seemed to be going into rant mode. Harry tried to make up his mind if he should run to the door and get his arse out of here faster than a jackrabbit.

"SEVEN TIMES! Seven times you've died, Mr. Potter! THAT'S SEVEN BLACK MARKS ON MY CARD! IF I GET ANYMORE, I'LL GET FIRED!" Adam then toke a deep breath. "Just...go and sit down, Mr. Potter. I need to go and make a call."

After what seemed ages, Adam came back.

"Mr. Potter. My boss has a deal for you. On this paper," Adam held up a scroll "States that, as long as you agree and sign, you can do what Fate keeps nagging at me for letting you screw up more than once. All you have to do is live to AT LEAST 200, make sure your soul mate, some Granger girl I believe, stays with you. For heavens sake, please STAY AWAY FROM THE TWO YOUNGEST WEASLEYS. Nothing but trouble. The girl used potions on you, of all things. The boy is just a plain prat."

Harry looked confused. "Wait. Hermione is my soul mate? Ginny was using POTIONS on me?"

Adam sighed. "Yes, and yes. Now, buy signing this, you can go back to any place in your childhood. May it be the duel, or when you were three years old. I'd suggest not when you were still a babe. It might be..odd for some to see a two year old, or even four year old to be going all independent. I'd suggest the longest you go back is when you were 6 years old."

"Erm. Okay, sir."

Handing Harry a pen, he motioned where to sign.

Meanwhile, Harry was wondering; why didn't he get a word in edge-wise?

"Now, see this shiny bracelet? Just put it on, and when it's time, just think about which point of time you want to be in. Be careful, for once you go there, you can't go back."

Harry nodded "Sir, I -"

"WAIT! Just one last thing to say, The purple piece of the bracelet opens up. Just use that to put any of those soul-thingies in. I'll get rid of them, and stuff. Now, whenever your ready, Mr. Potter."

"Erm. Okay."

"Friendly advice, if you go back before the sorting, go to a different house" Harry heard as his self zoomed away.

* * *

**"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile.**

Harry blinked. As he watched the Dursleys drive off, he remembered where, and when he was.

Just a few steps away from platform nine and three quarters. Making sure he had everything (seeing as this was years ago, he believed he did) and headed on to see the Hogwarts Express.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

- Bolden text taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT SEEMS FAMILER! :)**

**a/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! :) Way more than I believed I would get. Any advice in reviews is loved.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Harry then boarded the train. As he looked by, he must of seemed at least 30 empty compartments. Then, he saw a red-haired boy opening all the ones with people inside. With a closer look, he noticed it was Ron. Muttering under his breath, he opened the compartment to his left, and sat down.

So, Mr. Asher WAS right? Pretty strange what few words mean't. As he sat thinking, the door to the small compartment opened. Ron (he was pretty sure that was who he was) poked in his head, and looked straight at Harry's forehead.

His eyes went back to normal, and then clearly asked Harry: "Would you mind if I sat here, mate? Everywhere else is full."

Harry raised his brow.

"No."

Well, that was pretty blunt.

Harry then turned his head back to the window, and Ron headed out, muttering about big-headed gits.

Feeling bored, Harry pulled out one of his school books. While searching for something to read, strangely enough, "HogWarts, A History" appeared on top of the trunk. Shrugging, he settled the book on his lap, and began reading.

The train soon started moving. About a half hour into the long ride, a girl with curly brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes knocked on the door.

'Hermione!'

"Come in," he said as she opened the door.

Looking a bit shy, he decided.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft voice. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

Harry had to fight his smile. "Sure."

It seemed Hermione was acting much more shy than when they first meet. During the first time he started first year, around the middle of the term Hermione admitted (to Harry alone) that she had to switch seats because of others bullying her.

Neville ended up asking her to help him when he saw her wandering about.

Sitting across from him, she ended up getting out her own copy of "HogWarts, A History" also. Once into at least 2 hours into the long treck, he put down his book and turned to Hermione.

"What house do you think you want to go into?"

After a short pause, Hermione answered.

"Well. It seems like Ravenclaw would be best suited for me. I mean, it's neutral. Plus, I heard that Ravenclaws get something the other houses do not. Plus, just think of all the books..." She ended in a dreamy gaze.

Harry smiled. Same old Hermione. Last time, he remembered she said she wanted to be in the Lion house. What could of changed that?

In the middle of both the young ones thinks, the door to the compartment opens.

"Have any of you seen my toad? His name is Trevor, brown and green..."

"I'll help you find him," Harry said, and he went to withdraw his wand.

"Accio Trevor the Toad!"

Zooming into the compartment, a small toad came into Harry's hand.

"Thank you so much! I'm Neville, by the way."

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry. Nice to meet you!"

Hermione seemed to overcome her shyness as she sat up.

"I'm Hermione."

Harry then invited Neville to sit down, in which he did.

And so, the threesome talked for hours on different topics, from Toads to Snakes, and everything inbetween.

When they were about 20 minutes away from HogWarts, both Harry and Hermione toke turns changing, seeing as Neville had come already in his robes.

Just as suddenly as the ride started, it came to a stop. The bright red train let off at the Hogsmeade station, where a man who was easily the largest man in the area was shouting.

"First' years! Over 're!"

At this moment, Neville went ahead of them both, running to see HogWarts.

Harry's face turned into a smile as Hagrid was just as he was before. He was the loyalist being around.

Harry went up, Hermione behind him, and gave Hagrid a big smile. "Hullo Hagrid."

"Ello 'Arry! I was about wondering when you'd be here!"

"Well, now I am. Hagrid, I want you to meet my friend, Hermione."

"Well, 'Ello Hermione. Nice to meet you. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds. Now, off to the boats!" Hagrid pointed off to the stone grey boats, which seemed to stay on their own, without floating away.

Harry and Hermione started off to the boats, and chose to sat in one which contained who else but Neville Longbottom.

"Neville! You sure ran fast!" Harry said, as he and Hermione both greated him.

"Well," he started with a blush "I wanted to save us both a seat."

"Thanks Neville!" Hermione responded for them both.

Once the boats started rowing themselves, Harry got sight of his first true home. Magic was dancing freely, welcoming all the students.

Once the short ride was over, one by one each soon-to-be student walked in what was as close as a line, yet more of a cluster behind Hagrid.

Coming to a stop, Hagrid said in a deep voice, "First years, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

All the students had one thing in mind when they caught sight of her: She was not to be crossed.

"Follow me." She said in a very stern and commanding voice.

All the First Years made sure to be in a straight line, seeing as they all feared what would happen if they had done otherwise.

Once they stopped by a redwood door, the Professor turned around.

"I will come and get you when we are ready. Make sure to smarten your selves up," she said, eyeing the smugde of dirt on Ron's nose.

Harry looked around, and pretty much saw the same thing. Hermione was whispering spells under her breath, and Ron stating something about a troll.

After what seemed forever for them all, Professor McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall. Every student was wearing a wizard hat, something that seemed to be only worn when the sorting was taking place. Once you think about it, it seemed odd for the students to only wear a hat once a year.

Harry, Hermione and Neville all standed together, when a dirty, mangled hat came out.

The Sorting Hat.

Whispers could be heard, along with rambling. He loved the sorting song, and was happy when the prim of the hat finially opened.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

Harry watched the sorting, and mostly then waited for his friends to be sorted. He started listening when he heard "GRANGER, HERMIONE" called.

Both Neville and himself watched as Hermione mentally chatted with the hat. He was surprised when she was soon sorted into RavenClaw.

After a few more names, Harry whispered "Good Luck" when it was time for Neville to be sorted.

He was sorted into HufflePuff.

Harry smiled when Neville glanced at him. Harry believed that was a good house for the Longbottom heir. Neville was loyal. A girl whom he remembered as Susan Bones went and motioned Neville to sit by her. Harry remembered them both having a wonderful friendship. Maybe this time, since they were in the same house, that friendship would deepen.

After what seemed a long time, "POTTER, HARRY" was called.

Whisperings followed.

Harry walked up to the plain brown stool, and sat on it, when the Professor put the hat on Harry.

"Back again, Mr. Potter?" A small voice whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he replied mentally.

"Well, I know where to sort you." The hat said, before bellowing.

* * *

- Song taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.


End file.
